Pokemon BlackWhite
by Heftig Einzelganger
Summary: Just a story following the game with my own twist to it- and a little love thrown in because everyone love's N.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I will be using the given name of the main Character, White not Hilda, there will also be no counter character ie no Black/Hilbert. This will be game NOT the show, mostly because I have not seen it. So Pokemon Black and White the game it shall be!**

I was once again waiting on my two friends. Professor Juniper had just dropped off the three Pokemon for us. We all waited until we were 17, per Bianca's Dad request, so we were all wanting to leave. There were only so many time you can go through the trainer school before you wanted to pull your hair out.

"*Sigh* Where are they." Once again I check to make sure I had everything, looking in the mirror I saw what I see every day: a young 17 year old girl, long red-brown hair pulled into a ponytail, white and light pink hat, white tank with a black vest, and my shorts with the dramatic front pockets.

"White!" I, finally, heard my male friend yell as he rushed up the stairs. "I passed the Professor, they're here?" I nodded at the young man. He was one of my best friends. He wore a pair of stylish red glass along with a blue suit, though he wore a t-shirt the red line running down gave the illusion of a tie.

"Do you know what's keeping Bianca? I thought she would be here before me." Cheren messed with his glasses, wanting to get the day started.

"It's Bianca, her father is probably trying to keep her from going. You know... the usual." I told this giving him a pointed look. He ran his hand through his dark blue hair, looking at the lone box on the desk.

"Oh! Am I late? SORRY!" The young girl we were just talking about appeared. Blonde hair almost hidden with a large green hat, white dress (Her mother's idea) with an orange vest over top. Her blue eyes full of apologies.

"Bianca you don't need to yell." I smile at my other friend, the littlest thing could keep her attention. We tended to wait on her a lot, but we would not change her.

"Bianca...Even after ten years you still don't have a sense of time. Today is the day we get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper." Cheren, for all he is worth, was a little too blunt at times.

"I know I am sorry!" She walked to where the two of us stood. The blue box calling our names.

"Seeing as this is White's house, she should get first pick." The always happy blonde said clapping her hands.

"Naturally." Once again pushing his glasses up.

"Oh guys I don't..."

"Now come one White, just pick first. We all know the Pokemon we want anyways." Cheren gave me a light push toward the box. I slowly reached out and opened the box, this was going to change our lives. We were finally going to go on an adventure! Three red pokeballs laid inside, picking them up I let the three Pokemon out. With a red light three Pokemon stood in my room.

"Te-pig!(Hello!)" Dark oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout, upper portion of its head is dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. Tepig the fire pig Pokemon.

"Sniivy.(Hey.)" Brown eyes from a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside with a yellow stripe running down the length of its back and tail, and yellow markings around its large eyes and a stripe down the back. Snivy the grass snake pokemon.

"Osh-a-wott!(Hello everyone!)" White head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides, eyes are dark and dark orange nose, with light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. Oshawott the sea otter Pokemon.

Smiling I reach out the the fire-pig, it smell my hand -probably getting the berries I was handling this morning- before once again crying it's name and jumping into my arms. Looking around I see Bianca with Snivy and Cheren with Oshawott. We had been talking about these three pokemon for years, which one we wanted, how to train them, and just talking about when we could leave. And that day is today. Smiling as I rubbed Tepig's ears, he smiled, leaning more into me. My heart felt so full of joy and happiness- it may pop.

"Seeing as we have our Pokemon... Let's have a battle!" She set her snake like Pokemon down, and walked in front of me.

"Bianca... Really? They're still weak pokemon we shouldn't have a battle inside the house." Cheren reprimanded the young blonde, his hands in his pockets, the small otter pokemon holding it's shell looking ready for a battle.

"Oh don't worry Cheren! It's like you said they are weak! We need to battle to get them stronger." Looking between the two, you would think I get a say seeing as it's my room. Sighing I stood leaving my pokemon on the floor.

"White! I want you to be the first person I have a Pokemon battle with." Not being able to deny her request I looked to my first pokemon, his dark eyes looking up at me.

"Well, what do you think Tepig?" My response was him jumping in front of me, Snivy walked in front of Bianca.

"Well I will judge then. Ready?" Nods from us both. "Start!"

"Tepig Tackle!" I wasted no time, neither did he. Tepig was quick to tackle his opponent and was able to land a hit, that broke Bianca out of her stupor and called out her own attack.

"Tackle too Snivy!"

"Tepig dodge! Then Tackle again!" Tepig was just barely able to dodge before ramming once again into the small green pokemon. Snivy was sent into the wall behind Bianca, he slowly got to his feet.

"Wait for Snivy to get close then use tackle again." I spoke lowly to my pokemon, I could see him widen his feet out but did not move.

"Snivy, Tackle!" The snake Pokemon ran at Tepig.

"You can do it Snivy." Bianca called out sure of her win not hearing me give my own Pokemon a command.

"Now!" I called out seeing as as he was close enough, Tepig launched his attack. Snivy once again hit the wall, but this time he did not get up.

"White is the winner."

"Oh...Wow...White you awesome!" Bianca went to her Pokemon, picking him up. She healed him before sending him away inside his pokeball. I was petting my small pokemon, smiling as I praised him.

"Bianca! Look at White's room!" Cheren yelled, worried at the dents in my wall and the small scratches in the wooded floors.

"Whoa! Sorry White!" Bianca rubbed the back of her head, bowing low. I waved her off as I turned to the other person in the room.

"Don't worry Cheren. It can be fixed." Smiling at him, he sometimes forgot his age. I only hoped Mom won't get angry.

"You two...are complete hopeless." Cheren rubbed the bridge of his nose. I could see Bianca's blue eyes light up, that was never good, she walked to where he was standing.

"Hey Cheren you should battle White! With all you know I bet you could win and keep the room from looking worse." Cheren sighed as he looked around before walking to where Bianca once stood.

"Well I did want to battle White..." Got to love my two friends, I hope the Professor doesn't mind the wait.

"Ready!" At our nods. "Battle!"

"Oshawott Tackle!" Tepig didn't have time to dodge, he was pushed into my desk thankfully it was already against the wall.

"Tepig tackle while Oshawott's close!" Tepig used the desk as a launching pad and the moment he had to go at Oshawott. He hit him hard, it had to be a critical hit!

"Oshawott!" Cheren, I was quick to send Tepig in another attack. Oshawott didn't get up.

"White is the winner."

"That was complete luck." I told Cheren as he used some of Bianca's healing supplies. I was handed a potion to use on Tepig,

"Well my first battle was a complete blunder but, I am finally a trainer!" Cheren smile showing me there was no hard feelings in the quick battle.

"We should go and apologize to your mom White. After all it's our fault." I was hoping she would find out once I was gone, but with Cheren... He was quick to walk down before I could say anything.

"OH! I should too." Once again I did have time to stop her.

"Dang. Well Tepig let's hope Mom is in a good mood." I picked up the

"She can't be that scary!" Yes I can understand Pokemon, I gift I got from my father. Mom could get the gist of what they were saying, I was hard for me sometimes to know when Pokemon were talking or people- it could give me the worst headaches. The Professor knew, she thought it was amazing, all the questions she asked when I saw her got a little annoying. I know she means well.

"I can only hope so Tepig." Tepig look surprised I said anything, smiling as I picked my bag up.

"Yes Tepig I can understand you. Don't worry my friends and family know." Cheren and Bianca still didn't like talking about it, while they thought it was cool, it was little weird only knowing half of the conversion. Because of this I tended to not tell people or really go around them, staying around Pokemon- they never judged me.

"White!" Oh please I hope she is not mad.

"We are very sorry, ma'am." I was able to catch the tail end of whatever Cheren was saying.

"We can clean up..." Bianca look to the ground. Mom was standing by the table a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry you two I can fix it later, I remember my first day as a trainer. You need to go and see the Juniper." Mom looked from them over to Tepig and I once we hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh thank you! Please excuse us." Cheren pulled Bianca with her out the door,

"Wait Cheren I need to go home!" Was the last thing I heard before the door was shut.

"My, my White. I heard the battle down here. They're fun aren't they?" My got the look in her eye when she was remembering something, smiling I waited.

"Oh is this your Pokemon!" My reached out and lightly tapped his nose, he blinked in surprise. "You have everything?"

"Yes mom, I have everything. We went over this last night." She pulled me into a hug, before she sent me on my way. Once I was outside I went straight to Bianca's home, knowing if I didn't her Father may guilt her into staying.

"NO!" I could hear the yelling once I was close enough.

"But Dad...You said I could go..." I heard my close friend say once I opened the door. Bianca's Mom looked over giving me a small smile before turn back to the fighting duo.

"Bianca..." I called out I could see her spirit wavering, she turned to me.

"Oh..." I motion with my free arm for her to come over.

"It's... Okay...I wait for you outside the lab." Walking past me, I look back to her Father.

"You know we waited for her, once you gave her okay to leave I never seen her look so happy. You shouldn't change your mind just because you had a bad time. Keeping her here... Remember she hears everything you say and she takes it to heart." I glared and Tepig snorted out some fire before I bid them both a goodbye.

"Hey there you are White." Cheren called once I made it to the lab, he opened the door for us to walk through.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman today." The professor was waiting for us in the next room, she smiled once we made it.

"I have been waiting for you three." She gave us a small glare.

"We had a small battle..." Bianca trailed off thinking about what her Father had said.

"Well that's good! It helps strengthen the bond between Pokemon and Trainer, I'm glad I chose you three! The bond I can see is amazing! Here let me give you, your Pokedexes." We all cheered as we were handed our dexes.

"I already programed them to you. Now you get to add a nickname to your Pokemon if you wish." I knew I wanted to nickname Tepig I quickly put in his new name, after getting his okay.

"Well Caesar? You ready?" The other two didn't want to change their Pokemon's names, Snivy was a little put-out but did care too much, Oshawott was just happy he was leaving the lab. With a few more words from the Professor we were able to leave, we walked to the Route 1.

"Well here we go." The three of us stood at the imaginary line that started Route 1.

"Together now." We all took a huge step, and we were starting our lives!

"Wait!" Looking back it was the professor, she was running. Once she reached us and got her breath back. "I forgot to give you a map. Oh~ I am getting too old for this. You three know how to catch Pokemon, right? Do I need to do a refresher?"

"Could you please?" Bianca was nervous this was the first time she would go out alone. We all decided we would travel alone, but try and met up time to time.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Cheren wanted to see if there was anything he could learn for the older trainer.

"It's fine, follow me." She walked a bit further into the trees, a startled Patrat, the scout Pokemon, ( I told you, you can only go through trainer school so many times) jumped the professor sent out Minccino. Watching the battle was amazing, Minccino trusted the professor, a lot. Through the battle Juniper was talking us through it all, how different things could help and just general stuff. Once Patrat was tired a pokeball was sent out, and after a tense few seconds the Patrat was caught.

"And that's all, here take these with you." She handed us some pokeballs and answering any questions we had before giving us one more smile she walked back to her lab. Wishing us luck,

"Well I am going to go and look for more Pokemon before I get to the next town." Accumula town was only a few hours away, not unlike most towns.

"We will met at the center for a last night together then tomorrow we will really go on our way." Bianca said as both she and Cheren began walking different ways both lead to the town.

"The one with the most Pokemon in the dex wins!"

"Wins what?" Cheren asked look at the blonde.

"Well...that they are farther along than the others." Shaking my head I agreed before walking away from the two bickering couple.

"Well Caesar shall we do some training? I bet I can get you to learn ember in time for the gym what do you think?" The small fire pig was quite the whole time I was holding him, he was such a good boy.

"Let's do it!" Caesar jumped out of my arms ready for instruction.

 **End Team**

 **Tepig- Caesar Level 6 Moves Tackle and Tail whip**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start Team**

 **Tepig-Caesar-level 8; Moves Tackle, Tail Whip and Ember**

It didn't take long for Caesar to learn to use ember effectively in battle. I was even able to battle a few wild Pokemon, Caesar was quickly learning to trust me and that I even told him to move even if I didn't say anything. I told him that I trust him the same as he trusted me- and I also was not the one getting hit with attacks. He was quick to use that to his advantage we were slowly getting into a rhythm.

We made it to Accumula town a little after two in the afternoon. A small gathering was going on.

"We should go check that out, or would you rather we healed up first." I looked to the Pokemon at my side.

"No let's go see!" Caesar walked over to the crowded plaza, I saw Cheren standing toward the front.

"Hey, you know what this is about?" I ask picking Caesar up so he could see. There was a group of men and women all wearing the same outfit standing on the plaza.

"No, hopefully we find out soon, I have been standing here for ten minutes." Cheren ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Hello. My name is Ghetsis." A older man walked out from behind the line, his green hair was interesting. He was also wearing a old looking robe, all of this was making me feel that something was off.

(The rest is from the game, well the speech is)

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation." The crowd gasped at that, I gripped Caesar tighter. Ghetsis continued as if nothing had happened, walking up and down the side of the plaza.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is not truth in what I'm saying?" The crowd began talking, all wondering if their friends even wanted to be caught.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from when we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate our attention." With a quick bow they were quick to get their stuff together and leave.

I could here people in the crowd wondering if they should, older people where thinking that maybe he was right while he younger didn't even want to consider letting their Pokemon go. Looking down at Caesar I began questioning myself.

"Hey, White. You are not forcing me into anything. I want to be with you. I want to battle. You have show me so much kindness, I want you to achieve your dream of being a Pokemon Master." I quickly bring him close and rub my cheek with his, and even giving him a few kisses.

"Your Pokemon... Just now..." A young man, with long green hair, and with a black hat on it was hard to make out his face. He was wearing a white and black jacket that was loose on his tall frame, and white pants with black shoes. (Noticed the black and white here...) He look around our age.

"Whoa, slow down." Cheren spoke holding his hands up. "What's this about Pokemon...talking?" He threw me a glance at that, I keep staring at him. "That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they are talking. That must mean you can't hear them either... How sad." I was tempted to say something but I didn't know him well enough. "My name is N."

"I am Cheren and this is White with her partner Caesar." Cheren motion toward me I hugged Caesar tighter. There was something about him, along with the Team Plasma thing that was not sitting right with me.

"We just start our journey, my goal is to be Champion while White's to to learn and become a Pokemon Master." Why was Cheren telling this young man our business.

"Oh so you confine your Pokemon in pokeballs. You think they are happy that way."

"If they didn't like it many break out..." I trail off see his eye's for the first time, this gray-blue eyes look so lost I forgot what I was saying.

"May we battle." It wasn't a question, he pulled out a pokeball and let out a Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. I let Caesar down.

"You ready?" I ask him, I get a snort of fire as an answer.

"Purrloin scratch!"

"Caesar ember once it's close enough!"

"You got it." Purrloin's claws glowed and grew as he ran closer, Caesar waited until the last second before releasing a volley of hot coal at the cat Pokemon. Pussloin was able to dodge some of them but most hit their mark, it also slowed him down that Caesar was able to move out of the way, only catch the tail end of the attack.

"Purrloin, quick after him. scratch once more." We were not ready for the speed of the cat Pokemon, quickly it was able to turn at hit Caesar with his claws.

"Caesar! Are you okay?" I ask, trying to not run to him. I knew we should have healed before coming over here. Caesar was cover in flames as he stood, his eye's gaining a glint to them I have yet to see.

"I'm okay, let's do this." Caesar let loose another volley of ember right in the face of the Purrloin. Caesar was hurt enough that blaze had kicked in, the ember attack had be a critical attack. Thankful it only took one more ember, and two more scratches for the battle to end.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things...As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N said as he look at the two of us, he then walked away heading away from the city.

"What a strange guy. He can understand Pokemon like you." Cheren said without looking at me. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm not. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out. Hey I'm going to train a little more before I hit the center." With a wave he head out of the city.

"We better hit the center, if blaze kick in you are hurt." I picked the small Pokemon up looking once more to where N had walked away before walking to the center.

"Yeah..." Caesar was tired seeing as he wasn't fighting me or telling me that he could train for a bit longer.

After healing up Caesar and getting rooms for myself and friends. I settled down for the day, thinking on what had happened.

"Caesar did you mean it when you said that you wanted to be with me?" I asked the pig Pokemon sitting on one of the beds that I claimed as mine. It was near the window and looked out toward the forest, Caesar sighed before looking at me.

"Yes I mean it. Many Pokemon love being around humans, it's why we live so close. Don't get me wrong I know there are Humans out there that are cruel but I have learned that you shouldn't put everyone into the same group just because of the actions of a few."

"For such a young Pokemon you are really smart." Giving him a good scratch, I settle down next to him and we start talking, learning more about each other and bonding even more. Bianca arrived a few hours later, with two Pokemon, Snivy and Lillipup. She was quick to tell me on how she caught the puppy Pokemon. I could see how much he little puppy loved his new trainer, jumping around her feet while she moved around telling me about how that battled. He putting up a good fight.

Just as she was finishing the 'epic' tail Cheren walked in. He also had two Pokemon, Oshawott and Purrloin, Bianca was quick to ask on how he got his new friend. The Purrloin looked a little familiar.

"It was the Purrloin that, that guy N had. I saw him release him back into the wild, I saw the look on Purrloin's face, I figured he didn't want N to leave to I walked over and asked if he want to come with me. He did so we had a battle and I caught him." Cheren shrugged as he laid his bag down on the last bed in the room. We have had so many sleepovers that it wasn't weird that he was going to sleep in the same room.

"Aww that is even better than me catching Lillipup!" Bianca pouted for a second before looking to me. "It looks like you are the only one without two Pokemon so me and Cheren win!"

"No, Bianca you said dexes so pulls your's out." I had my white and red dex out, I ran into a few trainers with different Pokemon so I was hoping to win.

"Oh right!" She also pulled out her dex opening it, Cheren doing the same.

"I have seen 7 Pokemon you?" Cheren, looking to the young blonde.

"I have seen 5."

"6, looks like Cheren wins." I was quick to grab my bag and go into the bathroom, this may be the last time I get to shower in a really bathroom for a while. The next town was about two days away, and it held the first gym.

"OH! White no fair!" Bianca called out once she heard the bathroom door shut. "I call next!"

I was quick to shower and change into my Pj's, a black sleeping tank-top and white bottoms with little red pokeballs on them. Then went Bianca, she had almost the same Pj's but hers were cream colored while Cheren wore a t-shirt and dark plaid bottoms. We talked a little longer, Pokemon out and talking to each other, every once in a while I would say tell the others what the Pokemon were talking about, my two friends smiling at the group. Happy they weren't fighting.

"I hope I can find another Pokemon soon." I said once we all settled in our beds, I was the only one keeping their main out. I don't think I would ever put him back unless it was needed. I like having someone to talk to.

I was the first to wake up the next day, I had long taught myself to wake up early. I loved getting up just as the sun was, I would go hiking- always with one of Mom's Pokemon with me- or making breakfast. I changed into my usual outfit but instead of a vest I pulled on one of my Dad's old hoodies; it was getting close to winter. It was a little big but kept me warm in the cool fall air.

"Caesar you ready?" I wasn't going to wake my friends up, they needed their sleep. I quietly gather my Pokemon before heading out. I did make a quick stop at the Poke-store to grab some more healing supplies and food for the two of us, before making my way across town and into Route 2.

"I was thinking of spending some time in here to really train you, you okay with that?" I ask my fire pig. He was slowly getting bigger, I could no longer carry him for very long. He was getting closer to two feet tall. Like most Pokemon, they grow the stronger they get. Once they hit a certain size they evolve, it's a new thing the professor's have learned- our Professor told us.

"That sounds fun!" Laughing at the enthusiastic Pokemon I made my way down the trail that lead to Striaton town.

It was a fun four days, I called Mom just to make sure she was okay, but other than that Caesar and I trained. I was not going to let the pig Pokemon to be the only one running around, I was able to fight a few trainers. We most fought rock and trees through, a few wild Pokemon here and there. I still hadn't caught another Pokemon, not really bonding with any of them.

"Well I think we are ready for the gym what do you think?" I asked my pokemon as we finally made our way into town.

"Yes! I ready to fight a real battle!" Caesar was ready to fight a true battle, well against another pokemon at the very least.

"We will after we give you a quick heal at the center. Before we go against the gym,we have to battle some others before we get to the leaders." I was just as excited, but in Unova region we had to fight trainers that the leaders hired. They were used to weed out the really weak, it was more to keep their Pokemon from getting too hurt.

"We can do it!" I laughed. "Yes we can."

"Hey! White wait!" I heard a familiar voice call out, we were just outside the town. Turning I see Bianca running up the trail waving her arm around.

"Hello Bianca." I waited for her to catch her breath once she reached were Caesar and I were standing.

"I want to battle you!" She called out Lillipup.

"That's fine, ready Caesar?" He was quick to get into his battle stance. "We have been training Bianca you get ready!"

"You aren't the only one!"

"Lillipup Odor Sleuth!" That was a pretty useless move against a fire type.

"Caesar Ember double time!" Caesar's double time was ember used twice in a very short time, it look like a small flame thrower.

"Ouch!" Lillipup was burned along it's side.

"Caesar tackle!" Caesar missed as Bianca called out to dodge.

"Lillipup tackle quick!" He was able to land a good hit on Caesar.

"Ember!" Between the attack and the burn it was too much for the puppy pokemon, it was out for the count.

"Good job! Go Snivy!" It was quick after that, two ember-double time, later Snivy was out.

"Wow I need to train more. Oh Cheren in waiting for you at the train school." Was all the young blonde before she was gone.

"Well okay... You up for a battle before we hit the gym?" Asking Caesar as we walked into the center to heal.

"I'm up for it!" After waiting a few minutes, I ran to grab more supplies, before we were making our way to our old school. It looked the same as when my friends and I attended. My Mom was one who would take us to and from the school when we used to go, she has two flying types that would carry us to and from the towns.

"When a Pokemon is poisoned its HP decreases while it's battling right, White?" Was the first thing Cheren said as I walked up to him in the battle area of the school. "I see you got Bianca's message."

"Yeah, I just finished battling her. She had gotten' better." I said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Well, will you have a battle with me then?"

"I can never turn down battle, Cheren." Caesar got into position in front of me as Cheren sent out Oshawott.

"I can see you still have yet to acquire a second Pokemon, White. Are you sure you will be able to take on the Gym Leader with only you Tepig." Cheren asked, Caesar snorted fire at that.

"We will win, just you wait." Without saying anything Caesar used tackle, shocking Cheren out of his stupor.

"Tail whip Oshawott." Down went Caesar's defense, I knew I had finish this quick.

"Tackle again!" Just as I thought Cheren had given Oshawott a berry, which Oshawott ate givin it some more energy.

"Tail whip, then-" Defence downed again, I could not let him use a water attack.

"Quick Ember double time!" Cheren was surprised, a flamethrower like moved was used, it was enough to knock Oshawott for a few seconds.

"Well I shouldn't have thought I would win just because I have the type advantage with you, Purrloin let's go."

"You learn quick, I may not be so lucky next time." I knew I wouldn't be.

"Purrloin Assist!" Crud water gun was used, it was a hard hit.

"Caesar!" His body was cover with flames, Blaze kick in.

"Ember double time once more!" The stream was now twice the size, and did double the damage. It was a one-hit-knock-out, thank goodness.

"Well White looks like you win again." Cheren smiled as he called back his last Pokemon.

"Well I spent the last four days training Caesar." I sprayed a potion on his side, so he could walk to the center by his self. I waved goodbye to Cheren, walking the block to the center.

"Looks like we have to wait until tomorrow to fight the gym, maybe we should train some more." Caesar looked up to me.

"Why?"

"Well we will have to fight Cress seeing as you are my first Pokemon, he uses water type. We should work a little more." Caesar eye's sparked when I said water, he loved fighting against water. I would never get it, but as long as he is not too hurt I wouldn't stop him.

"Yes I another day should do it." Caesar said with confidence. We walked into to get healed and head out to Route 2 for another day of training.

 **End Team**

 **Tepig-Caesar-level 14; Moves Ember, Tackle, Tail whip, and Odor Sleuth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Start Team**

 **Tepig-Caesar- Level 16; Moves Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle, and Tail whip.**

Looking up at the Striaton Gym, Caesar at my side. We had spent two day training for this fight. Working mostly on speed, someone tried to give use a Pansage for the battle against Cress but I refused. Caesar and I could do this on our own.

"Ready Caesar?" Snort with a lot of fire was my answer, Caesar was very large now weighing closer to 100 lbs and two feet tall hopeful he would evolve soon. The gym was built to look like a restaurant, which it is. Sighing I look for the gym guide, they were was always near the gym plack.

"Hello there, I'm Clyde, this gym's guide." A man wearing a suite without the jacket, he had silver hair and sunglasses. "You're here to battle?"

"Yes sir." Caesar called out his specials names in conformation.

"Well, let me tell the brothers." Clyde walked over to the checkout counter, suddenly two people walked out, they were dressed as waiters/waitress.

"You have to battle these two then you will be able to fight the brother Cress. You only have to fight these two once. If you lose against the leader, then you can come back tomorrow and battle him again." Clyde explained as we moved to the middle of the room, it was early enough there were only a few people eating.

"That sounds fair, Caesar and I only need today. We will get the badge." I was very confident in my Pokemon.

"Good! Then Waiter Maxwell will go first." The male waiter walked to the spot across from me.

"I shall be your first course, go Lillipup!" He called as he threw out his only pokeball.

"Caesar, this should be quick."

"Ready? Battle"

"Caesar Flame charge! Then Ember" Caesar body slowly became engulfed in fire as he ran at the other pokemon, at the same time he was also letting out ember from his nose. The Lillipup didn't even get to attack, he was down.

"Wow...Well I guess it's Waitress Tia's turn." Clyde said amazed on how quick the battle was. We spent a few days training, it looked like it paid off.

"I will be your second course, go Patrat!" I guess that have to stick with the whole restaurant theme, though she had two Pokemon.

"Caesar one more time!" He did the same combo as before, Patrat was out. Tia then sent out Purrloin, Caesar tried to do the combo for a third time, but the speed bost sent him way off course and into a, thankfully, empty table.

"Caesar!" Thankfully he was okay, Purrloin got in a scratch. Before Caesar was free of the table cloth.

"Caesar, use tackle." We need to slow down, it was different than using this outside. We had less room to work with. This battle was a little longer, using only tackle and ember but we won.

"Good job kid, you ready to face the gym leaders?"

"Yes, sir." I quickly healed Caesar up a bit while Clyde went to get the leaders.

"Welcome to the Striation Pokemon Gym!" Cilan the green hair brother said.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon." Chili the redhead.

"I'm the Water-type specialist and My name in Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"And my name is Cilan, I like Grass-type Pokemon. Umm...you see..." Cilan started out. "As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..."

"Oh, enough! Listen up!" Chili broken in. "The three of us will decide whom you'll battle based on your first type of Pokemon you chose!"

"That is indeed the case, and seeing as your first Pokemon was Fire-type. It seems we shall battle." Cress said moving into the middle of the room with sent out Lillipup, I knew he had the water type Panpour next. This battle was going to be quick if I hope to win.

"Caesar Flame Charge ember combo!" I was quick to call out, knowing it should only take one hit, maybe a tackle. Once it hit, it was a OH-KO.

"Wow amazing. Panpour." This is it.

"Work-up!" Cress called out, shot it upped his attack.

"Quick Caesar! Flame Charge!" Trying to keep his speed higher so hopefully he could dodge easier.

"Panpour water gun!" Crap! Caesar got a face full of water, it pushed him back, he didn't land his attack.

"Caesar tackle!" Hoping the normal attack would do enough damage.

"Water gun."

"Dodge Caesar!" He was just able to dodge, and latched another tackle. This went on of a while, Caesar dodging water attacks while trying to get his own in. Cress even used a potion, Caesar even had blaze kick in.

"Caesar, can you go on?" I asked after he was hit with a water gun again, sliding past me a bit.

"I'm good, I can go on!" Caesar yelled as he ran past me.

"I thought so!" Looking at Panpour was looking tried, having done so many water-guns and most missing, was starting to wear him down. Suddenly he started glowing, yes he was evolving! Once the glowing died down, I could see a Pignite standing were Tepig once was.

"Arm Thrust!" I hoped that the new move would be enough, thankfully it was, Cress was not ready for Caesar to evolve but I was.

"Wow...I lost." Cress said looking down at him Pokemon. "Why, you're quite remarkable. It's the Pokemon League's rule, so please take this badge." Cress pulled out said badge from his waiter's vest.

"As you know, gym badges are proof of a trainer's abilities." Thanking them, and giving Caesar a potion I headed back to the Poke- center. (Not going to do the Fennal Part) Walking out around mid afternoon I head to the place the locals called Dreamyard. I thought I saw some Team Plasma guys walking over there. They just didn't seem right to me, I had to find out.

"Hey White, are you going to the Dreamyard? You looking for the mysterious Pokemon too?" Pokemon?

"No just having a look around." I gave her a smile as she fell into step next to me. Suddenly just as we were about to go around a wall, we heard a cry.

"Did you hear that? Come on!" Bianca walked by me, I looked at Caesar.

"How much you want to bet it's the Plasma group?" Caesar was now around four feet tall, I didn't have to look down much to see him.

"I would lose that bet." He said as we walk o were Bianca was standing.

"Oww..." A small pink Pokemon was laying on the ground in pain.

"Oh poor thing..." Bianca talking caused the pink Pokemon to try and float away, we slowly walked closer.

"We found you, Munna!" We heard voices to our left, two people walked out wearing the Team plasma uniforms. I was right.

"Come on!" He kicked the poor thing.

"Huh? Hey who are you?!" Bianca called out, she must not have seen the speech at the Plaza. "What are you doing?!"

"Caesar get ready..." I spoke in a low voice to my Pokemon.

"You haven't heard about us? We are Team Plasma, we fight to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!" The guy spoke, he girl kept kicking the Munna.

"Hey stop!" I called out, there was no need to hit a Pokemon. The Munna was really hurt.

"I will ask you once more to stop, if not I will use force." I stepped in front of Binaca.

"Hey you're Pokemon trainers. We must rescue your Pokemon from you!"

"White!" Bianca called as the guy let out his Patrat.

"Well aren't you two big hypocrites! Flame charge!" Patrat didn't stand a chance.

"You must not have taken him seriously because their kids! Whatever I'm next!" The girl yelled as she pushed the guy away. She sent out a Purrloin, I was puck to put it down with another Flame Charge.

"...I can't believe we lost. Whatever..." They went back to hurting the Munna. Just as I was about to get Caesar to remove them, their leader appeared.

"What are you two doing goofing off? We team plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people! If you cannot fulfill your duties..." The whole time Ghetsis was talking he was disappearing and reappearing around us.

"Whaat..." The two grunts run away, and then Ghetsis was gone, and a Musharna popped up by the hurt Munna.

"...What just Happened,,,,"

"I think Musharna used illusions to trick the two grunts away... Bianca I think you should ask if you need to take Munna to the center." I said walking slowly toward the to floating pink Pokemon.

"Please..." Munna cried out, once Bianca was close enough to pick the poor thing up.

"Go ahead, you have to bring her back to her mom okay?" I yelled out as she run back to the city.

"Don't worry Bianca will bring Munna back, all nice and healed."

"I trust you, I shall wait." With that Musharna disappeared.

"Well Caesar, I think we will be seeing more of these Team Plasma people. I don't think the leader knows, or at least I hope, that his grunts are hurting Pokemon." I told Caesar as we walked out of town. Route 3 had a little kindergarten area a short way from the city, I was able to play with some kids before making my to the cave that was a little off shot from the route.

"White, stop!" Looking behind us I could see Cheren running from the city. "We both have the trio badge, so let's see which of us is stronger."

"Okay!"

"Go Oshawott!"

"Caesar..." He walked out from behind me, while he couldn't hide behind me, it was still hard to see him

"Wow, Caesar evolved. When?" Oshawott looked jealous, his rival was getting strong faster than he was.

"While battling Cress, it is what help us get the badge." Just before we could battle...

"Out of the way!" Two Plasma grunts came running from the city.

"What in the world..."Cheren said, before I could answer I heard Bianca call out.

"Hey did you see were those two people go?"

"They headed toward the cave," I said.

"Why were you chasing after them?" Cheren asked seeing the little girl hiding behind Bianca.

"Miss...my...My Pokemon..." She looked so close to cry, gripping Bianca's dress tightly between her hands.

"Ok it's okay! Please don't cry!" Bianca bent down to hug the little girl.

"Cheren I think we should go after them..."

"I think your right. Bianca stay here, White and I will go and get the Pokemon back." Cheren began running away with Oshawott right behind him, I was quick to follow him. I sent the two girl a quick wave. Caesar was right beside me. We ran to the cave, just as the two grunt disappeared into the opening.

"Ready White?" Cheren asked before we walked in.

"As I'll ever be." We both walked into the cave opening, seeing the two grunt with nowhere to go.

"Hey two trainers!" The turned around and let their Pokemon out. Cheren and I were quick to put the two weak pokemon out.

"What?! There strong!"

"How could we lose with the right way on our side." Just as they were about to hand over the pokemon two more voice called out.

"Hey! Don't return it!" Two more grunts came out from the back of the cave.

"How can Pokemon robbers be so self-righteous!" My friends angry at the grunts

"Does it matter, either way they are nothing more than low lives." I said looking at the two released Patrats, they looked a little stronger than the other grunts, but to enough to worry about it. Just like the last two they were quickly defeated, and they did the same spiel about liberating Pokemon before they throw us the stolen pokeball and left.

"How can they justify stealing Pokemon...Well I better go and return this Pokemon." Cheren gave me a quick wave before leaving the cave,

"Knowing team Plasma there may be a hurt Pokemon around here. You ready to look around?" I asked Caesar once I was sure Cheren was gone.

"Yeah, I hear something from where the grunts were at." Motioning for Caesar to lead the way in the dim cave. Up ahead there was the mantel Pokemon Roggenrola, it was hard to see how he was hurt but the fact he didn't move when we were close showed how hurt he was.

"Hold on, sweet heart I got ya." Thankfully he was mostly stuck on his side, a potion spray later he was running around us yelling his thanks before he disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call out just before we left the cave.

"Hmm.." Looking back I see a Drilbur, he was very beat up.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked once he was close enough.

"Are you going to go after those people!" He asked wincing as the potion was sprayed on his wounds.

"I think so, our paths keep crossing. Why do you ask?" I smiled at him pulling out another potion.

"Take me with you! I was released because I was took weak!" I looked to Caesar, whom was watching the mole Pokemon the whole time we were talking.

"I believe he will make a great partner." Caesar smiled at him, the mole Pokemon looking very happy. I pulled out a dusk ball, pointing it the now healed Dilbur.

"Welcome to the Team Ryu." His spark was what I was looking for.

 **End Team**

 **Pignite-Caesar- Level 19; Moves Tackle, Ember, Arm Thrust, and Flame Charge.**

 **Drilbur-Ryu- Level 12; Moves Rapid spin, Mud sport, Mud-slap, and Fury Swipes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Start Team**

 **Pignite-Caesar- Level 22; Moves Smog, Ember, Arm Thrust, and Flame Charge.**

 **Drilbur-Ryu- Level 20; Moves Rapid spin, Metal Claw, Dig, and Fury Swipes.**

I spent more time than I meant to on Route 3, getting Ryu up to Caesar's level. Ryu had lived with his family since his birth so he had no needed to learn to fight. That being said Ryu was a quick learner. We had, had a few trainer battles but, mostly stayed off the trail. I saw Cheren a few time, also training his Pokemon, so we battle a few times to see how well our Pokemon were doing. I had yet to see Bianca since the Team Plasma and little girl indecent.

"Ryu, Caesar, you two think you're ready for the gym?" We were camping more more night out on the route, by the small lake near the town. The mole Pokemon looked at me from his meal of fruits I was able to find, Caesar helped me collect enough fruits for the three of us.

"Yes!" Ryu's mouth was covered in juice from the apple he was eating and Caesar grunting from his pile. I smiled at my two Pokemon. I was happy that they got along, I was worried for a while seeing as they were both males, but Ryu easily accepted the role of being beta to Caesar. He looked up to him as an older brother, even calling Caesar it a few times. While Caesar like having another Pokemon to play and train with.

"Then we will head into town tomorrow. If I remember correctly the gym is in a Museum." I opened up my sleeping bag and huddled under it, the once large fire was slowly dieing out.

"Museum?" Ryu come and laid by me, Caesar on my other side his body giving off the most warmth.

"It's a large building where humans items of historical, scientific, or artistic are stored and exhibited for us to learn from." I explained with my head propped up on my two hands- they were being used as a makeshift pillow a Blitzle ran off with my old one...

We were far enough away from the city that it's lights did not hide the beautiful view of the star's. Every once in a while a lone star would shoot across the sky, Dad once told me they were Pokemon playing games in the night sky.

"Wow...I never really was outside the cave much..." Ryu voice was full of amazement, as the last of the fire died out the full moon and star's light really gave off light. "I don't think I'll ever go back..."

"I feel the same."Caesar said, and started telling him the constellations and their stories. So he heard from me while others were from when he was with the Professor, I drifted off somewhere between the Leo and Orion's Belt stories. Waking up the next morning to Caesar and Ryu's growling, looking over I see N standing just on the other side of the two Pokemon, smiling as if he wasn't being threatened by them.

"N? What are you doing here?" Getting up I was glad I slept in my day clothes, though with my father's hoodie over top, I started rolling the sleeping bag up and putting back into my bag.

"I was just wondering why you left our Pokemon out?" Blinking in surprise, I was at a lost of what to say. I was ready for another speech on the merits of letting my Pokemon go or something along that line.

"Because they wanted to be out, it's not like I force them in their balls." I threw Caesar and Ryu a smile as the backed up and stood on either side of me. Caesar was close to my height while Ryu was just at my waist.

"Then why use pokeball at all?"

"So other's don't try and take my friends away from me." N face was full of confusion. "Why are you even becoming a trainer if you don't like putting Pokemon in pokeballs? What's the point of traveling for you?"

"I...want to see things so one else can see. The ideals of Pokemon in pokeballs'. The truths of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect...Do you feel the same?" N asked out of the blue.

"Well in some ways, yes. But I believe that Pokemon are perfect the way the are. There is no need to change them, they have been with us throughout history. They have evolved with us, and will continue to do so." I rubbed my two Pokemon's heads,

"Really...My friends and I should test you, to see if you really believe that." He pulled out a pokeball and released a Pidove.

"If you wish to battle you only needed to ask, Ryu you ready?"

"You bet!" Ryu jumped out in front of me, Caesar stood ready at my side to intervene if needed.

"You think a group type will be useful against my flying Pidove?" I just smirked in response, for being a friend of the pokemon he didn't give them nearly enough credit.

"Pidove Gust."

"Ryu underground quick." The burst of wind past over the hole he made, ruffling my clothes as it past me.

"Now what are you going to do. He won't be able to hear you."

"Oh really?" I stomped my foot once, and Ryu shot up- making another opening- his three long claws glowing-Metal Claw. He quickly hit the Pokemon and was back under the ground before N had a chance to use and attack not that he would have been able to Pidove was out.

"Wow..." N face was surprised, he called his Pidove back and sent out a Tympole. That battle went quick, Ryu did not need me to tell him when to attack, Tympole was making noise as he moved around but he was able to get in a few bubble attacks,

"You have trained you Drilbur well." N called out his last Pokemon a Timburr. I didn't say anything other than stomping the ground twice, Ryu popped up next to me.

"Caesar if you will." I hoped that, like his last Pokemon, this were freshly caught. I knew I would not see them again, so I knew I could not hurt them too much.

"Flame Charge."

"Bide!" Know this battle had to go by fast,

"Once more! With Ember!" N was not ready for the speed boost along with the double attack, Timburr was out.

"Hmm...Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. So I need power...Power enough to make anyone agree with me." Frowning at that, was he really so narrow minded?

"So you wish to treat trainers the same way you see the Pokemon being trained?"

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is, you think we are using Pokemon Balls as a way to control the Pokemon. A power source if you will. Now you wish to obtain a source of power that will scare humans into the same position, believe in your ideals or be destroyed." N's frown got deeper.

"No it is not the same I shall free Pokemon of their shackles put on them by humans. I know the power I need..." He started walking away.

"Zekrom. The Pokemon that, along with the hero created Unova. It's my turn- you and I shall see each other again." I could no longer see him, his long legs carried him quickly through the trees.

"You know if it wasn't for the whole 'liberate all Pokemon' thing he would be cute..." I trailed off, I could feel the looks my two pokemon were giving me.

^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^

I made it to the city by the mid morning, my battle with N was just as the sun was rising. Making my way to the center to insure my two boy were healthy and ready for a gym battle. Ryu was in his ball he didn't like all the city noises, his ear's being a sensitive as they were. Caesar did not want me walking alone, protective guy he is.

"Ahh red roof, Poke-Center!" I said once I caught sight of it, while the town was small it had a ton of tall warehouses, it was hard to see the next build- if you could at all.

"You believe that Ryu is ready?"

"Yes, I know you both are." Walking into the air-conditioned building felt nice, the hike back to the road then to town was hard along with the hoodie I was warm.

"Hello how may I help you today?" Nurse Jenny asked once it was my turn. I called back Caesar.

"I just need them checked over, and healed if you don't mind." Putting the two balls onto the tray she held out for me.

"Can do! It should only take a few minutes if you would please wait." Nodding I walked over to the seating area, and started reading a magazine. Nurse Jenny was out, in less than five minutes, with Caesar walking beside her and both ball's on the tray.

"You're Drilbur is just fine, so is Pignite. But I do have to say this is one of he biggest Pignites I have seen. You must be taking good care of them both, Drilbur is also leaning toward the larger scale-but still in the norm." Now that was surprising, I thought they were just close to evolving. Hmm must talk with the Professor next chance I get.

"Thank you, very much." Taking both balls back and adding them to the clip on my belt- standard for all trainers.

"You have a good day!" The nurse called as I walked out the door.

"Well to the Museum we go." Thankfully it was just behind the center so I was able to take the alleyway to reach it. Once I walked in, a man was looking at a skeleton of a Dragonite.

"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm...fascinated." He was wearing a nice suit, and with his voice filled with wonder I could not help but say something.

"You must really love being here if you can see that every day and still think of it as fascinating." I tone showed playfulness, not anything rude. He turned around looking at me, and walked a few steps closer.

"Oh! Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director, I can give you a tour of the museum if you like." His brown eyes alight with joy, must be from the thought of showing off his stuff.

"Lead the way." I motioned for him to well...lead the way.

"This skeleton is of the Dragon-type Pokemon, as you may know. There is a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world..." How it died must have been a mystery. He lead me over to a medium sized rock, it looked like a volcanic rock my Mom once showed me, rough with holes.

"This rock is a meteorite, isn't is amazing! Our readings show that it still is giving off energy from space." We walked around some more, before I felt a small tug at a white rock we were walking past, not even stopping to look.

"What is this?" I made my way over, the tug stopped once I was close enough,

"Oh that? It's an ordinary old stone, other than it was found deep in the desert and really old, it doesn't seem to have any real value... We only have it because it's really pretty to look at." Something deep in me told me that this stone was more than anyone thought it was.

"Oh...Could you show me the gym? If we are done that is." I asked, once we were back at the Dragonite's skeleton.

"Yes, right this way," We walked to the middle staircase. "Right through those middle doors, and at the end of the gym is a very strong and kind person waiting." His voice carried a soft tone at the end.

"She someone special to you?" I gave him a kind look, bumping Caesar for the face he was making.

"Yes, she is my wife." Leaving him to his thoughts I made my way through the gym. This one was a little more interactive than the last. While battle the trainers I had to figure out the clues- which lead me to other trainers- to find the book which opened up a passageway to the gym leader's study.

"Well that's one way to hide from paperwork." My voice echoed down the dark stairway, that lead underground, and to a older woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello! Welcome to the Nacrene Gym, I the leader Lenora. I'm going to research on how you battle with your pokemon, the bond I can see is amazing!"

"Thank you!" With a smile she sent out Herdier, the Pokemon looked strong. Looks like I'm not the only one with a strong bond with their Pokemon.

"Ryu! Rapin Spin, Metal Claw!" Glowing ball that was once Ryu was heading for the loyal dog Pokemon, her eyes wide. Even Lenora looked amazed at the combo, we worked hard on many different combo moves- this was Ryu's best one.

"Herdier!" While the move did do a lot of damage, it wasn't enough to knock her out.

"Herdier Take Down!" Crap, she was fast, Ryu couldn't take another hit like that again. He looked hurt, he was leaning to his right. Hoping he could pull the combo-

"Once more!" I hoped I could do this battle with just Ryu, looks like I was wrong...

"Herdier! Wow, I've never had this quick of a battle."

"I don't slack off when we travel town to town." I called back the tired Ryu, whispering that he did so well, and a big thank you. Lenora called out her last, but strongest Pokemon, Watchdog- The lookout Pokemon.

"Caesar, if you will." Walking out Caesar let out some fire from his nose, releasing some tension he built up watching Ryu fight.

"Looks like our strongest are fight each other."

"Sure does." I had complete faith in Caesar, even more so with his new combo.

"Watchdog! Hypnosis!"

"Eyes closed! Flame Charge, Arm Thrust!" Caesar, with his eye's closed and on fire, one arm across his chest and the other out. I hoped Watchdog wouldn't move, I got half my wish. She was able to just barley roll out of the way, only getting hit once as Caesar threw the arm that was across his chest out. With him being on fire Watchdog was burn on her side.

"Retaliate!" Shit!

"Dodge!" Neither I nor Caesar were fast enough. he was struck with a critical hit. This need to end now.

"Flame Charge!" I hoped the speed boost from before would help in this last attack, Ryu wasn't ready to fight just yet.

"Watchdog!" She was out, and I won by a hair's breath.

"You are worthy enough trainer to receive this badge." Going back to her desk she pulled out the Basic Badge, and handing it to me. Before either of us could say anymore, Lenora's husband came running down the stairs.

"DEEAR!" We both whipped around to look at him,

"Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!

What? White could you please come with us?" She quickly healed my Pokemon, and we all ran up the stairs.

 **End Team**

 **Pignite-Caesar-Level 24; Moves Rollout, Arm Thrust, Smog, Flame Charge**

 **Drilbur-Ryu-Level 22;Moves Metal Claws, Fury Swipes, Rapid Spin, Dig**


End file.
